


Fake

by allec_rameht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Estou sozinha, cinza, falsa."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Fake

Tudo na minha vida é falso, ilusão.

A amizade, a cumplicidade, o amor. Tudo falso.

O meu sorriso, o meu corpo, a minha felicidade. Tudo falso.

As cores, as formas, o timbre. Tudo falso.

Mas você chegou, e fez com que tudo _parecesse_ tão verdadeiro. Na verdade, tudo ao seu redor era verdadeiro. O olhar, os lábios, as curvas. Você adorava a verdade, a amizade, a cumplicidade. E também possuía um dom de conseguir transmitir sentimentos à tela quando pintava.

Você trouxe todas as cores que eu nunca me importei, que nunca conheci. Você repeliu o cinza, preto e branco. Você tornou meu falso mundo em verdade.

Seus lábios vermelhos tocavam freqüentemente os meus brancos. Seus olhos sempre sorriam ao me ver. Suas curvas se fundiam em meu corpo.

E seus quadros de cumplicidade enfeitam o nosso redor. Nossa amizade fortificou-se e você me ensinou a amar. Você me ensinou que tudo é verdadeiro. _Verdade_

Mas fostes embora há poucos dias. E toda a verdade fora com você. Estou sozinha, cinza, falsa. Com um sorriso enfeitando meus lábios com vestígios vermelhos. Um sorriso que você nunca olhou. Sim, garota, o meu sorriso falso, assim como a minha vida sem você.


End file.
